Meeting you in Sicily
by Night and Light Sky
Summary: Fem27 Tsuna have arrive in Italy, And she became a policewoman, but in a particular mission, He met the Cloud Guardian of Vongola: Alaude. After that day that Tsuna defeated him can this be the start of a Relationship? *Rated t for cussing*
1. Chapter 1 The beginning Journey

**Hiya~ minna-san tachi, this would be my first fanfic**

**Hope you will like it,**

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn isn't mine, It's Amano Akira's**

**Continue with the story.**

**Beta by SushiLoverForLife**

* * *

An aircraft had just landed in Sicily Airport, Italy. Just after it had landed, the crew quickly busied themselves by collecting the passengers suitcases. The staircase had been put at the exit of the aircraft, and the crew inside opened the door and helped the people go down the stairs, whilst saying goodbye and wishing them a safe journey. But we are following a female named Tsunayuki Sawada. She's a female that has mid-waist, silky brown hair and narrowed caramel brown eyes. She is a woman with a small frame, and has skin as white as porcelain. She's an elegant, beautiful, majestic, graceful and cute woman all in one. She wore a brown trench coat (that looks a lot like Alaude's trench coat). She searched the crowd for a woman with bleached blond hair with cerulean green eyes, but with a tint of blue that wears a white coat with matching gloves. Tsuna found her, of course.

She walked forward to her and greeted the woman,

"Hello ma'am, you must be Elaine. My name is Tsunayuki Sawada." And the woman replied

"So you're Tsunayuki. Yes, I'm Elaine, I'll be your helper, companion, as well as friend here. I have a daughter inside the police force, she's actually very reliable in there.  
She is the strongest correspondent in the force."

"However she is furious about the corruption inside the force as well as in some of the leaders these days." She added.

"Umm. Ms Elei-" She was cut off by the woman, who said "Just call me Elaine, can I call you Yuki?" Tsuna replied

"Sure Elaine, Um... Can we go to the police force you've been talking about? I would like to work with your daughter."

"Of course Yuki. Come, we're going by horse okay? It's quite far from here. Let's go, shall we?"

"Yes, lets." Tsuna agreed, following Elaine through the airport. After the exited the airport, she found two horses waiting outside, one brown and one white. Elaine got on the white horse, so she didn't have a choice but to use the brown one. She petted it first, and suprisingly, it leaned into her hand. She got on the horse and rode it to the police force. The horse galloped through the city until she caught sight of the police station. She pulled the reins of the horse and got off, tied the reins to a tree trunk nearby. Elaine did the same.

* * *

They then entered the Police Station and they couldn't believe what they saw: Papers all over the station, trash cans filled to the brim and some policemen were even sleeping at their desks.

'It's like an apartment, can't they clean it up?' thought Tsuna.

Then one girl entered the Police Station and Elaine exclaimed

"Nagi! Good Gracious, dear, what the hell happened in here? It's like a pile of dirt and trash in here, and what is that horrible smell?"

"Well, there are a lot more male police coreespondents than female, so it's probably their sweat that you can smell. And, oh! You brought a woman with you. She is a pretty one indeed. Hello Tsunayuki, my name is Nagi 'Sicily' Yagami, I work here. I just got back from a robbery in town, so tell me, why are you here?"

"Well, I wanted to see how they work in here. Can I join the force here um..." Tsuna said, pausing because she didn't know how to address her. Nagi, easily reading her thoughts said:

"You can just call me Nagi or Sicily if you want." Tsuna sighed in relief.

"Can I join the force with you, Nagi?" Tsuna continued.

"Well, I need Chief to decide about that because only the higher ups can recruit new members into the force. It's also very hard work to catch a criminal. Are you still in this?" Asked Nagi.

"I'm sure of it Nagi." Tsuna reassured.

"Very well, follow me." Nagi answered. She showed Tsuna to a door with the name 'Office of the Chief' written on it. Nagi opened the foor and bowed, but after that she opened the door widely enough for Tsuna to enter. Nagi sat down first and motioned for the brunette to sit down as well.

"And why is this wonderful woman in our station?" Asked Chief Samson (that's gonna be his name).

"She asked if she could join the force, chief." Nagi answered.

"Well does she have the training needed?" he questioned.

"Yes, my tutor had guns and has trained me to fight as well." replied Tsuna.

"Very well. Welcome to the force Tsuna. Nagi, show her where she can get her uniform. Don't forget to ask her if she wants to wear shorts, pants or a skirt." Said Samson whilst congratulating Tsunayuki.

"Thank You Sir." responded Tsuna, saluting him.

"Sir, yes Sir!" Nagi said, who then had Tsuna follow her.

"Welcome to the force then, Tsuna. I know you will cope well, here in Sicily." Nagi told Tsuna, welcoming her whole-heartedly.

"Thanks." Replied Tsuna.

"We're here. So, do you want a skirt, shorts or pants?" asked Nagi.

"Hmm... Well I'll just wear the skirt." Tsuna decided, partly because Nagi was wearing a blue skirt.

"Okay, here." Nagi said, handing the skirt to her, making sure it was her size. Then she handed over the exact same size for the polo.

"Let's go girl! We need to tell Elaine that you got accepted into the force!" Nagi said excitedly, she couldn't wait to break the news to Elaine.

"Okay, coming!" Tsuna answered, walking forwards to Nagi.

"Nagi?" Nagi hummed, signalling to the brunette that she was listening.

"What day am I going to work here?" Tsuna asked.

"Well, you're gonna work on Thursday, because it's Tuesday today." Nagi answered. Tsuna nodded, and faced the direction she was walking in. She smiled thinking about what adventures she will have here in Sicily. Then she saw Nagi, who was now talking to Elaine having broken the news to her. Elaine beamed and congratulated Tsuna on having been accepted into the force.

"Oh Tsuna, I'll be training you a little so that you can help me with my missions. Also, some of the criminals fight back, so I'll have to train you further. I need to tell Chief to get you a license for a gun as well as a horse that's fast enough to catch criminals that have horses with them. Finally, I have to teach you how to fight with handcuffs as well."

"Okay Nagi, I look forward to it." Answered Tsuna, smiling faintly.

"Now that we're here, let's go in so that you'll have energy tomorrow. After the training, I'll give you a tour around Sicily. Is that okay?"

"Yep, that's great Nagi." Tsuna replied.

~Night Time~

"Good night Tsuna, Sweet dreams." Nagi called out.

"You too, sweet dreams." replied Tsuna, before letting sleep take over her.

* * *

**So how was it minna?**

**Please do review.**

**Tell if I have some mistake with grammar or spelling, so sorry but I'll need a beta, PM me if you want to beta this fanfic, Thank you **

**See you Next time**

**Ciao~**


	2. Chapter 2 Mission brought us together

**Hello minna-san tachi ga it's already been 2 days.**

**This is chapter 2 for Meeting you in Sicily.**

**Hope you like it**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Amano Akira owns it.**

**Been Beta by SuchiLoverForLife **

* * *

~3 years later~

After all the harsh training, Tsunayuki had finally reached the end of the road of hell (just kidding). Her hard work had finally paid off. She became the second strongest in the force, after Nagi. Currently, she was riding her horse to catch 3 men that had stolen money from a local bank,whom were spotted by a witness hiding inside an alleyway. Finally, she found the alleyway that the witness had described and saw the 3 men still counting the money that they had stolen. Then she calmly told them:

"**You're under arrest for theft**"

When she examined them, she noticed they were muscular but not bulky; though it was just enough to say that they had been working out. One of them was a blond who was the shortest of three, the other two had brown hair and were both in their mid-thirties.

All three of them snapped their heads to look at who had arrested them, their eyes darted around until they focused onto Tsunayuki s form. They examined her quite a bit. They thought that she looked rather slim and that she looked so delicate as though she was going to break if they weren't careful. Her hair stopped at mid waist, Narrowed soft brown eyes would be the next feature that you would see, and the black police cap on her head, that hid her spiky bangs, could be seen, framing her small face perfectly. The dark blue jacket clung to her hourglass figure and she also wore a lighter blue skirt that stopped below mid-thigh. On her right hip hung a pair of silver colored metal handcuffs, and her feet sported black boots, laced tightly to her feet.  
The men smirked as they looked at her; they straightened up and put the money back into their bag. The man who seemed to be the leader of the gang, said

"Here we were, expecting some of their top men to be sent in order to take us down, but instead they send a beautiful woman."

After he finished his statement he laughed as his eye raked the woman who was probably around 21. He was soon joined by the other two, who also laughed at her.  
The second one, with the brown hair also said "Maybe they thought we were going to give up if they sent her."

"On the contrary, they sent 2 of the strongest police officers, who are stronger than all the other men in the force to catch you, you stupid bunch of sexists." Nagi announced,  
who had already dealt with people that discriminated against them just because they're just women; even the ones who were new in the force. Popping out of nowhere Nagi showed herself from where she was watching, walking forwards until she was right beside Tsuna.

"Aren't you a feisty one? Very arrogant too." the blond haired sneered.

"Yeah, Women should just stay at h-" But before he could finish what he was saying, he was knocked out by a kick delivered to his jaw, sending him flying and hitting the wall of the alley. Annoyed, Nagi planted a punch in the face of the landed gracefully after delivering her kick, a smirk now in place, no longer her blank face from awhile ago.

"Care to finish that sentence?" Nagi said, standing and patting imaginary dirt on her uniform, which was the same as Tsuna s, just a shorter skirt which ended at her thighs. She glared at the other two stupid sexists that were still standing.

"Why, you little bitches!" The blond haired man said, attempting to attack Nagi. Which was of course, was a fail.  
He tried to land a hit from his fist on her face, but she easily side stepped and raised her knee which made direct contact to his stomach. She handcuffed him straight away. He was not knocked out just because of the hit to his stomach but also because of the momentum. The brown haired man that was still standing snuck up behind Tsuna, who was still handcuffing the blond haired man. He grabbed her around the shoulder, but before he could do anything else, a foot swung and hit him behind his crotch who was then flipped over her shoulder until his back met the floor with a thud. She put one end of the cuff onto the now groaning man and looped the other end behind a pipe and attached the cuff to the other victim (He was Nagi's victim as she cuffed him, She s a devil)

"I'll send someone to pick you guys up." Tsuna said before turning around and picking the bag up, waiting for Nagi to be by her side. When she was there she started to move and told Nagi that she could use the horse, and that she would just walk. Nagi agreed.

"Let s return that to the bank first and then go back to the police station." Suggested Nagi.

"That s a Good Idea" replied Tsuna.

* * *

~A few minutes later~

After they had returned the money to the local bank, which was still panicking after the robbery, they were greeted by Chief Samson.

"Great Job Tsuna, Nagi!" Said Samson, proud of his two correspondents. Tsuna and Nagi are basically known as the strongest in the police in the whole Sicily heck, even in Italy. Their clothes were made for top performance. Their jacket wasn't so tight to cause discomfort, but it was snug so that they needn t worry about it getting caught on something or someone. Instead of pants which would weigh their performance down when it's soaked, they both used skirts that were not so tight, to not hinder their movements. Finally, their boots were made to provide excellent grip on all kinds of surfaces.

They nodded their heads, smiling faintly to the chief. Nagi, turning her head to Tsuna said

"It wasn t hard at all, those guys should know the saying: 'Don't judge a book by its cover'. Just because we're girls doesn't mean we're useless, right Tsuna?"  
Tsuna nodded her head, agreeing to Nagi's statement. The Chief stared at both of them and laughed out loud, causing the two women to look at him strangely. They were both thinking 'is he crazy, why is he laughing out loud, are we funny?'

"Ah Chief, why are you out here?" Nagi asked. The Chief turned from laughing to becoming serious. Seeing that the chief was serious the two policewomen also turned serious. Then he answered

"Well, it seems that a lot of criminals are being beaten up, but not by us, by someone else. Some of the lords and higher ups in this city are being attacked as well. Even our police correspondents are being targeted. We want you two to investigate it, and see if you can find out who it is and catch him/her. Dismiss girls." Chief Samson said.

"Sir, Yes Sir" they both said. They then saluted and left the Sicily Police Station.

"Do you think this mission will be easy?" Tsuna asked.

"No, who would want to attack the lords and higher ups here unless they re important in here." Nagi answered.

* * *

**~Alaude's POV~**

I had just received an order from Giotto to go to the higher ups that increase and decrease tax and then use the money for their own purposes.

"I'll get those herbivores." I said, before getting on my horse and starting the journey to town.

~End of Alaude's POV~

* * *

**They never knew that their missions will be the start of a love that is strong as the strongest bond I the universe.**

**Minna-san how was it I hope you like it.**

**I hope to see you next time**

**Please do review~**

**Ciao~**


	3. Chapter 3 We finally saw each other

**Hiya~ minna **

**once more did I update sorry for the late update.**

**Disclaimer: KHR isn't mine, It's Amano Akira-san's**

**Continue on with story.**

**Hope you like it.**

**Been Beta by SushiLoverForLife**

* * *

~Alaude's POV~

I read the documents that I had recieved earlier from Giotto: one of the landlords had raised his taxes even higher than before, which were already pretty high. Some of the families that lived there could hardly afford any food, or anything else for basic living, all just because of the man's greed. It was even starting to influence other people to do the same, as it seemed that all rich people could think of was still money.

Obviously, I was sent by Giotto to the town in order to try and 'convince' the landlord to lower the taxes to a minimum, so that the people in the town could at least pay their taxes and be able to afford what they needed to live. But that was not all, a second folder was given to me containing a document stating that there was a person that was helping the town's people. However, the thing is that she/he was not part of the Vongola. It fustrates me that they were not able to find any information on them/him/her, other than rumours. As apparently, they're quite good at covering their tracks, and at request, they couldn't even get information from those that they had helped or even punished.

I snorted, and I kept the horse galloping to the direction where that landlord would be.

When I reached the general area, I jumped off my horse so that I can walk and follow my target. Before I leave, I better tie my horse to a nearby ranch, but loose enough to untie if I need a fast escape (which is very unlikely). After stalking my target for a few minutes, I reached a bar that the landlord often visits. I thought that I would need to wait a while but he came out after a couple of minutes. Suprisingly, he wasn't as drunk as I had expected him to be. Herbivore... He kept walking, unaware that he had a second shadow (me). Only when we were halfway down an alley did I make myself known to him.

~End of Alaude's POV~

* * *

"You are Raphael Dragone, correct?" Asked Alaude.

The man now known as Raphael, whirled around, eyes narrowed. He asked

"Who are you?"

He was suspicious, as well as wary after he bribed the cheif. He had been warned that someone had been targeting some landlords, policemen as well as people with power after they had done something to upset the lower class people. Alaude regarded Raphael with his icy cold blue eyes. Rapahel tried really hard to not shudder from those cold eyes staring at him, but he did nonetheless.

"That is none of your concern, I'm only here to get you to lower the taxes down." said Alaude, excitement alreay taking over as he readied his two handcuffs, ready to throw them at his target. Raphael quickly caught on as his eyes widened and gulped. He knew that he was in for a world of pain as soon as the man threw those handcuffs at him. But because of fear, he was frozen to his spot and could only watch as one of the handcuffs was drawn back ready to him him.

Alaude threw the handcuff towards Raphael, but in mid-air it collided with another pair of handcuffs and was knocked out of the air, thereby missing the intended target. The man being aimed at simply sighed in relief. The narrowed steel eyes flickered to the side, where a figure emerged from the side alley. His eyes widened slightly in suprise of seeing a woman. However he quickly noticed another strong aura coming from behind him, it was another woman. This woman was stronger than the other. The latter said

"You're the one attacking the higher class men, aren't you?"

Alaude glared at her and growled

"Herbivore, who are you and the other girl over there?"

"I am Nagi, Nagi 'Sicily' Yagami. That girl is another police correspondent, Tsuna, Tsunayuki Sawada." introduced Nagi. In turn, she voiced her question that had been on her mind for a while.

"Who are You?"

"Alaude." he replied.

"Well, Alaude. You do know that unless you are a part of the police force, even attacking criminals is prohibited." she said. Alaude easily felt distrust as he regarded her police uniform, knowing that they were all corrupted.

"Not that it would matter to you, Herbivores." he said.

"We'll see about that, Mr Alaude." Tsuna said, ending the conversation.

* * *

~Tsuna's POV~

Nagi and I were currently walking through the streets, listening for any sound that might've been out of the ordinary. Not hearing anything strange, I sighed. Nagi turned her attention to me and asked

"What's wrong? Why did you sigh? Didn't I tell you before that we should be listening to our surroundings so that we can find the suspect?"

"It's because I can't hear anything strange!" I reasoned.

Nagi sighed as well and said "Of course it'll need patience in our part. It'll take time to find out who our suspect is and where to find him."

"Hai Nagi-sen- I mean Nagi." I stuttered, cursing myself for saying what I only called her in training. However, I didn't notice as fast as Nagi when she blinked in suprise to see a horse galloping past us. The animal itself was very rare in this town, where no one had the money to afford one. Riding it, was a platinum-blonde haired male, who seemed quite tall- about six feet. Even though his back was facing us, we were ably to see his blue eyes. He seemed to be wearing a dark grey trench coat with matching pants, a dress shirt that was pale grey and ever so slightly purple.

I stared at him as he didn't look familiar to me, and as I turned my attention to Nagi, I realised that she did not know him either. Nagi motioned me to follow her, so we both trailed after him. We watched as he tied his horse's reins to a nearby tree that faced the alley. I was sure that there was a bar there, but the man didn't go inside. Nagi suddenyl whispered to me,

"Tsuna, go in through that side alley next to the bar. I'll go back to the front of the alleyway. If he tries to throw anything at someone use your handcuffs. Okay?"

I instantly nodded. She ordered me to move, so I moved swiftly and silently to the side alley.

* * *

~Nagi's POV~

When I was in position, I flickered my eyes to the right, where I was Tsunayuki in place hiding in the shadows. I focused my attention down the alley and say Raphael Dragone come out of the bar. I heard some people complaining about this man that kept raising the taxes, and that it was so high that the condition of living was extremely bad. As he started walking away, I saw the look of suprise on Tsuna's face as the platinum haired man was follwing Rahpael. The two of them were about halfway down the alley before the man made himself known to Mr Dragone. We listened intently to the man's words.

~End of Nagi's POV~

* * *

~Normal POV~ (A/N: **Nagi is just going to speak she wanted Tsuna to actually let her see how much she have change in the years she have taught her(Tsuna) how to fight expertly. So I'm telling you Tsuna's the one who's fighting Alaude.**)

They were just in time to hear what the blond haired man said, steel blue eyes that seemed to hold a loathing for the man in front of him. Tsuna blinked at what she heard, having previously thought that she and Nagi were one of the only few that stood up for Sicily. However, her train of though was broken as a pair of handcuffs were suddenly hurtled at Raphael. Out of instinct, she grabbed her own and deflected it. Though she wished that she could just let the landlord get pummeled.

She stepped out of the side alley as the man asked her a question,which Nagi answered, before finding out that the man was Alaude. Then Nagi noticed that the landlord was still standing there and was in truth, quite thankful for that. However, now knowing that it was this Alaude that was responsible for the attacks(or at least some of them)  
she told Tsuna to grudgingly challenged him, and she took out the gloves that she only used for more serious fights. Alaude took out another pair of handcuffs, and idly, she wondered how many he had stored inside his coat or on his body.

She didn't have long to think, as the other charged at her. Apparently wanting to get this over with, though he also looked quite reluctant to fight. Probably something about not wanting to hit a girl. However, it seemed that he wasn't holding back either, and she had to swiftly jump away just before the handcuffs hit her, which no doubt would have hurt. Landing gracefully, she jumped back again as Alaude began sending rapid attacks towards her. But she couldn't help but smirk at the surprise she saw in his eyes.

Alaude swung two handcuffs in a cross shape, only to have Tsuna dodge them again. His eyes narrowed further, annoyed that the small female could dodge his attacks so easily. Suddenly, she began moving forwards, and took out her own pair of handcuffs, apparently rather adept at using it in a weapon like fashion- just like him. Stepping back, he managed to avoid getting caught, but what Alaude failed to notice was the other pair she had grabbed. The cold metal hit his wrist, snapping shut. Before he could do anything else Tsuna had tugged his arm behind him, snagging his other wrist back and cuffed it together, having looped the chain around the handle of a back entrance door.

Alaude managed to mask the surprise he felt when she stepped in front of him, and instead chose to just glare. For someone other than Giotto to have defeated him was unheard of. Even the other guardians couldn't (and they were not to be underestimated), fights with Daemon often ending in ties or ended by Giotto, and she hadn't even broken a sweat to handcuff him!

"Well then, care to inform me why you were attacking Mr. Dragone, Alaude?" Nagi asked, moving to where Alaude had been handcuffed. Alaude in reply just glared at her, still rather shocked. Tsuna watched him for a moment, before sighing, and turning to walk over to Raphel, who had gotten over his earlier fear and seemed to be trying to gather up the remains of his dignity. Nagi asked

"Is he fine Tsuna?" Tsuna nodded in response. Nagi moved to where Tsuna was, which was in front of Raphael.

"The both of you must be the girls that the police chieftain was talking about, Tsunayuki Sawada and Nagi Yagami, the strongest people on the force," he said, as Nagi approached him and the brown haired woman. She nodded, smiling forcefully.

"I'm rather surprised Chief talks about me, though I must thank you for the compliment. Do you know why Alaude over there tried to attack you?" Nagi asked with a pleasant face,  
but this was forced as well. Though Nagi already knew perfectly well why he was attacked.

"It would seem that he doesn't agree with my perfectly reasonable tax prices-" Alaude snorted in the background.

"Ahh, I see. I trust that you are unharmed then, Mr. Visane?" she questioned, though a faint glint was seen in her eyes that went unnoticed by him.

"Because of you, I am quite fine, thank-"

His words were cut off though as a kick suddenly made contact with his face, sending him flying into the wall behind him. He hit the ground rather harshly, before slowly sitting up, holding a now lightly bleeding nose, eyes wide in shock.

"Wh-what-"

"In all honesty, I have to agree with Alaude's opinion here. Your taxes are too high for the locals to pay, and it's just so you can get more money. Half of which is used to bribe people, even the police force," she interrupted, with a rather disgusted look on her face, and Alaude stared at her in shock. She crouched down, arms resting on her knees. Raphael tried to escape, but the wall behind him immediately stopped him. Tsuna was the next one to crouch and talk

"You know... all of you are the same. I have yet to meet even one single person in any sort of power to try and help the town. Or at least just someone that treats the poor fairly."

She grabbed the front of his jacket, before standing up, dragging Raphel to his feet as well. Despite him being taller than her and even Nagi who was standing up from her previously crouched position.

"You disgust me so much. Now If I were you, I'd lower the taxes back down to half of what they were before. If you don't, then I can't promise that you'll live to see another day. The same goes for if you tell anyone what I have said or done just now. Is that clear Mr. Dragone, or might you need a few reminders to go with you?" Nagi asked, leaving the threat hanging in the air. Scaring the landlord because she had even raised her fist, ready to strike when needed.

But Raphael immediately shook his head, waving his hands frantically.

"N-no, t-that won't be n-necessary, Ms. Yagami. M-my lips are sealed, and the t-taxes are as g-good as gone!" he stuttered out, and Tsuna gave him a sickly, sweet smile.

"Glad to hear it," she replied, and Nagi's fingers uncurled their hold on the piece of clothing. Raphael nearly slumped onto the ground with the sudden lack of tension, but managed to keep his footing in favor of scrambling away down the alley, in the opposite direction of where Alaude, Nagi and Tsuna were.

Her smile, turned into one of satisfaction. Tsuna then turned around to where Alaude stood, who was too surprised by all the events to even move. After all, since when did police officers actually help people? He was pulled out of his thoughts as Tsuna unlocked one of his handcuffs, taking it off from the door handle, only to attach it to her own wrist. She began dragging him towards the police station, being surprisingly strong despite her thin frame.

"Herbivore, what are you doing?" he growled, eyes narrowed.

"I'm taking you back to the station, what else? As much as I find your attack justifiable, citizens aren't allowed to attack others for reasons like that. Plus this way, they'll be less likely to believe you if you ever decide to tattle on me, though I doubt it. Can't hurt to be safe though," she explained, and for some reason, Alaude didn't struggle, which surprised her. Though she just shrugged it off and continued back to the station with Nagi following behind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of the Chapter~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Ciao minna~**

**How's it been?**

**Please do review**

**Bye-bi**

**Kufufufufu *fades away***

* * *

Thanks to the ones who actually review this story, but when I saw my profile(you know where I could see who alerts me or anything), The ones favoriting and alerting my story, actually don't review The favorite where about 50 and alerts where 20. So please review so I know what you really want for the story.

Ciao~


	4. Chapter 4 Inviting and Nightmares

**Ciao~**

**Sorry for the late update, sick lately, but I'm up now, completely refreshed.**

**Now, I hope some of you know what to do, review okie~**

**Continue and read the story.**

**Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Amano Akira does.**

**Been Beta'd by SushiLoverForLife.**

**"You're under arrest for thievery"- talking**

**'Why do I have to be arrested?'-thought**

**"Sei in arresto per furto, Lei in arresto per aver rubato il mio cuore."(1)-Talking in Italian**

**"I don't think I'll ever see you in the same light as before"- Talking in a POV**

**Warning: Fem27 OOC, Alaude OOC, Fon OOC, gender bender, cursing**

**ENJOY~!**

* * *

"What the Hell? Cheif! What do you mean, all the charges are dropped? He was the one attacking the higher ups and the other correpsondents were attacked by him!" Tsuna exclaimed, slamming both of her hands onto the table. Nagi was suprised too when she heard it, but she knew that Alaude was attacking those corrupted fools with his own reasons as well some others. Both of them knew that all of the police officers were corrupt except Tsuna and herself, so she could relate with Alaude. Even if wants to cuff the hell out of them, it is against the law to attack criminals if you aren't part of the force.

"Calm down Tsuna. Alaude over there is part of the Vongola. Erm... they have a lot of influence and power, I can tell you that much. So Alaude is fine with those attacks, as the police officers were only harmed because they tried to stop him. Thus, he's free to go, though you're going to escort him back to the Vongola mansion up the hill where it is hidden in the forest. Nagi, you go with her, but after that I have a mission for you. Just read it and you'll know what it's about. See you in two days then." Samson said, handing over a folder to Nagi. Nagi nodded in response and took the folder.

"I'll need to get Silvelia than. Can both of you wait for me while I get Silvelia? See you later then... Ciao~" said Nagi. She bowed and left the three of them in the police office in order to get her horse. Tsuna just sulked in the corner. Alaude raised a brow delicately, amused at the woman who had just beaten him in a fight.

"Tsuna, as an apology for attacking Alaude and handcuffing him, escort him to the mansion now please. Also, make sure you give your regards to Giotto, his superior, or Boss if you like. Now get going." Demanded Samson in a dismissive tone and waved Tsuna off, who did nothing but sigh. Turning to face the man, she glared at Alaude who had an amused smirk plastered over his face, before storming out and trusting him to follow. They met Nagi outside, who smiled and walked off with Silvelia following after her. Tsuna sighed again and walked quickly until she caught up to Nagi. Alaude stayed behind them simply watching them before asking "Where's my horse?"

Nagi merely replied "Your horse is where you left it last. Let's go and get that little horse now shall we?" and changed route to the new destination.

They walked for about 5 minutes before reaching where they had first met just a while ago. Alaude stepped forward and went straight to the horse without any unnecessary actions, and undid the loop around his horse before returning to the two females waiting. "Let's go." said Tsuna annoyed. "Hn." grunted Alaude in response whilst Nagi giggled in the background. The three walked in silence towards the mansion being led by a sulking Tsuna, until Alaude spoke up as soon as they were out of the city limits.

"Oi, you two. Why did you join those herbivores if you don't agree with their ways?" he asked, curiousity getting the better of him. The two in question blinked and glanced back slightly suprised, before their faces slipped into a neutral expression again.

"Even though they don't believe in what we do, it gives us the right to take down criminals. And as long as we don't give into the bribes that we are often offered, then we are just helping the poor and innocent. Police badges also help when dealing with higher ups as they don't doubt us so much." replied Tsuna who had finally calmed down.

"She's right, though we do not completely agree, we are doing it for the innocents and will continue to do our best and help those in need." added Nagi.

'So the both of them actually help the people in the town. Perhaps they are the people that Giotto wanted me to check. This just means that I'll just have to report back to Giotto later then. I'll need to observe them a little more then.' thought Alaude.

"Alaude, not to be nosy, but do you have any siblings?" asked Nagi, whose face was slowly draining of colour.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, because you remind me some people that Tsuna and I knew." she replied, shuddering slightly.

"I'm a single child as far as I know."

"Oh thank goodness!" said Nagi, sighing in relief.

"Oh, I think I know who you're talking about. Those two have always been... you know Nagi. I don't even want to talk about them anymore." added Tsuna.

"Who are they?" asked Alaude becoming more and more intruiged.

"They are Kyoya Hibari and Fon Hibari." answered Nagi in a shaky tone.

They conversed for a while until they were in front of a gate deep inside of the forest. Alaude took over for this part.

**"Guardie, apri le porte**" (2) he said.

**"Molto bene, Bentornato Sir Alaude"(3)** One of the guards said, opening the gates, glancing at the two beautiful women behind Alaude.

The other guard was thinking the same and wondered who the girls were as he had never seen them in HQ before. So he asked politely

**"Mr. Alaude, Chi sono queste donne bellissime? Perch sono qui? Sono intrusi che hanno cercato di intromettersi nella Mansion Vongola?"(4)**

**"Questo nessuno del vostro erbivoro business. Ho ancora bisogno di dare la mia relazione al erbivoro bionda"(5)** Alaude answered, slightly annoyed. Why were these herbivores asking him? It was none of their buisiness! He gave one of the servants his horse, but strangely Nagi's horse was no longer with them.  
Anyways, he opened the two tall oak doors and went up the stairs whilst being followed by the two women as he navigated though the mansion until at last, they had reached the door with the familglia crest on it.

**"Giotto Sono qui per consegnare la relazione."**(6) Giotto called from the inside, letting them in. Tsuna observed the room, it was nice but probably very expensive. On the other hand, Nagi was staring at the other three males in the office; one japanese, one with a blue green melon hairstyle and one with red hair and a tattoo on his face.

Alaude strode to Giotto's desk and placed his report on the smooth desk that was half covered with unfinished stacks of paperwork.

"Thanks Alaude." said Giotto.

"Hn." responded Alaude.

Then one of the men spotted us behind Alaude and asked "Oh, my ladies, who might you be and why are you here?" His eyes narrowing when he saw their clothes.  
'Police, they're all corrupted. Why are these two even here?' He thought.

"Hm... I'm Nagi 'Sicily' Yagami, and she is Tsunayuki Sawada" introduced Nagi.

"You fucking women, get the hell out of here!" said the red haired man.

When Giotto had finished reading Alaude's report, he looked up only to see the bored faces of the two women. He smiled at them and finally spoke

"G be quiet, they're not corrupted." G obediently stopped his insults and Giotto continued "You two must be the one written inside the report and Tsunayuki over there defeated Alaude a while ago. Sorry for the trouble he caused the both of you."

"It's fine Giotto" Nagi answered.

"For actually bringing you two the trouble of walking the hill, why not join us to a party in Rome."

Tsuna was about to retort but Giotto said "I insist, You have troubled yourselves to climb up here, So Why not?"

Nagi answered him "Well I have to go on a mission in Palermo today, and then two days to go to Roma. So I really have don't have any time to go, but I'll ask you anyway...When's the party?"

"Oh well, It's about the third day next week" Giotto answered.

"Hm... That'll do fine but I don't know about chief if he'll actually let us have a vacation let alone a party." Nagi said furrowing her eyebrows.

"We'll just tell the chief that we invited the both of you to a party." Giotto answered.

"Oh well, thanks for the offer. We'll be going back to the town now." Tsuna said, pivoting and walking away.

"Can I use the window?" Nagi asked

"Okay. Why?" Giotto Affirmed

"Well my horse, Silvelia is already outside and waiting for me to jump. So see you next time, Ciao~" Nagi said before jumping from the third floor of the mansion.

G looked and saw Nagi ordering the horse to gallop and Tsunayuki leaving out the front door and asked

"They're gone. So why did you invite those two to the party?"

"Well they're making that party an interesting one." Giotto answered.

* * *

~**Nagi's POV**~

**(A/N: Everyone in through this and next chapter will all be** **i****n Nagi's Point of View, So don't ask why there isn't Tsunayuki**)

As I was nearing the outskirts of the town, I took a deep breath and started my journey to the place I know where those 2 will be. 'I think I'll have a terrible day once I'm there.' I thought. I sped up a little more so that I would arrive there earlier. I sighed. Tomorrow I'll be in hell.

~ Still in Nagi's POV, The Next Day~

Finally, I reached Palermo, I'll need to hide from those two if I don't want to be ravaged by those perverts.

**_"Nagi" "Carnivore_**" two people called out.

I paled 'Oh hell no!'

I started trembling which was noticed by the two as I could see them closing in my personal space.

**"_It's been a while now ne_~**" Fon said, purring. He breathed in my scent that he seemed to be addicted to, and I knew he already memorized every single part of me...

Okay, he's creeping me out now. I gulped and turned to Kyouya.

"_**Carnivore come with us to our house**_." He beckoned, smirking all the way.

"_**KYAAA!~**_" I screamed.

My hell had finally arrived. I'm dead.

* * *

**(1)** You are under arrest for thief, You are under arrest for Stealing my heart.

**(2)** Guards, open the door.

**(3) **Very Well, Welcome Back Sir Alaude

**(4) **Mr. Alaude, Who are these beautiful women? Why am I here? Are intruders who tried to interfere in the Mansion Vongola?

**(5) **This is none of your business herbivore. I still need to give my report to herbivore blonde

**(6) **Giotto, I'm here to deliver the reports of the Landlord who raised the taxes**.**

* * *

Everyone of you Please do vote who will be paired up with the OC which is Nagi, It's in my profile. hope you vote so I can formulate the next chapter which is in Nagi's POV.

So everyone please do review on this one, I'm actually getting nervous on my story now, I'm scarred with Fon and Kyouya.

But Oh well!

I'll be busy nowadays, SO I can't update that often.

I'm so sorry, please forgive me.

SO I'LL SEE YOU NEXT TIME TO THE EXTREME!

Ciao~

* * *

**See you next time~**


	5. IMPORTANT MESSAGE

This is not an update minna-san tachi ga. So please read

* * *

As many of you knows, is now doing a cleansing M rated fics that are considered like MA rated fics. So, I know someone or something or some groups have a mission to gather signatures.

You're very welcome to sign up for it: /petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net. And add .org between change and /petitions, before ff keeps taking it out.

Spread the petition around though updates of your own stories. They need 20,000 signatures, they are currently a little more than 15,000 :)!

I'll still be updating my story: Meeting you in Sicily~ I hope everyone of you realize that if this happens, A lot of authors who uses this site to tell what stories they have in mind, That the is now denying the authors freedom and creativity in their stories.

A lot of writers have been writing for a few years now and this might just be destroying their passion to write here. Please help us stop this destruction!

Yours Truly,

Night and Light Sky

* * *

Hope you do vot ein the poll in my profile

The 4 persons who are winning

1. Mukuro- 2(33%)

2. Lambo which is 17- 1(16%)

3. Daemon- 1(16%)

4. Mammon- 1(16%)

* * *

That's all for now

**Ciao **


	6. Chapter 5 The Mission

**Minna-san tachi**

**How are you now in there seeing that some of the fics are being remove by ?**

**My reaction when I saw that was screaming like the Apocalypse has just came, I was crying a lot.**

**Oh well this is not yet beta'd for my beta reader is still quite busy, I think. **

**Oh well please do review later.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR, It's Amano Akira's.**

"You're under arrest for thievery**" **-talking

'_Why Am I going to be arrested?' – thought_

"**"Sei in arresto per furto, Lei in arresto per aver rubato il mio cuore."(1)- talking in Italian**

"_**I don't think I'll ever see you in the same light as before"-talking in POV**_

**Warning: Fem27 OOC, Alaude OOC, Fon OOC, gender bender, cursing**

**ENJOY~!**

* * *

_Previously in Meeting you in Sicily_

"_**"Nagi" "Carnivore**__" two people called out._

_I paled 'Oh hell no!'_

_I started trembling which was noticed by the two as I could see them closing in my personal space._

_**"**__**It's been a while now ne**__" Fon said, purring. He breathed in my scent that he seemed to be addicted to, and I knew he already memorized every single part of me..._

_Okay, he's creeping me out now. I gulped and turned to Kyouya._

_"__**Carnivore come with us to our house**__." He beckoned, smirking all the way._

_"__**KYAAA!~**__" I screamed._

_My hell had finally arrived. I'm dead._

* * *

~Nagi's POV~

This two perverts have dragged me to their house while I am still struggling to get free from their grasp.

Then I screamed at them "THE HELL! LET ME GO!" but as they're really stubborn they didn't let go of me.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT WITH ME AGAIN?" I screamed again.

"Because the Nagi, We missed you, So what were gonna do is sleep with you like we always do when you come here, but because you don't like that we always get kicked out of bed. Mou~ Why wouldn't you like to sleep with us?" Fon asked, whining.

"BECAUSE YOU MIGHT DO SOMETHING TO ME IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT" I yelled.

"No we don't, Carnivore." Kyoya replied back at me.

"Grr… let go of me, I need to report to this town's police headquarters" I said.

"Why?" Both of these perverts said.

"I'm in a mission you two. I wouldn't have come here to actually meet the both of you." I said in a matter-of-fact.

"Aw~ Nagi~, You can just do that later, let's go have some time together first, Ne~?" Fon asked.

Then I snatched my hand from Fon and punched both of them in the face and raced to the office leaving behind those two.

* * *

~End of Nagi's POV~

Nagi started to walk towards the police station 3 blocks ahead with her horse in tow. '_Ah~Why do I have to be the target! Can't they just find someone else?' _Nagi thought.

"Give that back, you thief!" A woman shouted, I snapped my head to the direction I heard the shout, and I saw a man, the thief running away. Nagi ran following the thief, Then She have readied her handcuffs and she aimed carefully. '_In 3..2…1…0'_ She threw the handcuffs and it stroke the thief at his head. I ran towards him and picked her handcuffs and cuffed him. She picked up the suitcase of the woman and when she turned around, She saw the woman earlier coming at her. When the woman finally was in front of her, She gave the suitcase to her(the woman).

"Thank you very much um…" The woman

"Nagi" I(Nagi) answered.

"Thank you then, I'm Elena, Once Again, Thank You!" She thanked her and gone to her own path.

"You're Welcome, Ms. Elena" She bowed and turned and walked her own path, towards the Police HQ.

~Police Station~

"Hello.. um you should be Ms. Nagi, but where's your partner?" The chief of that force asked looking for Tsunayuki.

"She's in a vacation" She answered.

"Can you do it alone, Ms. Nagi?" he asked again

"Yes, I can." Nagi answered.

"Ah, Okay. *cough* There's a hostage taking in one of the village here in Palermo. And my officers don't know what to do, So when we heard theirs 2 woman in the force that are called the strongest I sent a message in Sicily for help. Can you do it?" He asked, anxious.

"Hm…Well I can but if they can cooperate then we can make the job faster, That is if they're willing to be led by a woman no less. Going back, What is the town's name Sir, And how many hostages are there?"Nagi explained and asked the questions she will need.

"Well it's in Pizza Di Tomasino Maria Vittoria (**1**) and there are 3 kids and 2 adults supposedly the parents with them." The Chief said.

"Hn, Lead the way" Nagi said

"**Si"** He said, walking ahead.

Nagi walked out and untied the horse she tied earlier before she walked in. She rode on Silvelia and galloped with the chief who rode his horse towards the destination.

~Pizza Di Tomasino Maria Vittoria~

"Um… We're here" Chief said looking at Nagi who was looking at the building without interest.

"Hm… It looks so easy, Why can't they juat rubble the lower ground and then get inside and face those hostahe takers" Nagi adviced.

"Well, those hostage takers always points knives and also guns at them." The Chief explained.

~Nagi's POV~

'_Hm… So those hostage points a pistol or a sharp knife at those hostages. Hm… I'll need the blueprint of the building first so I can make a plan. I'll need to ask the chief about this and I will need 2 policemen with me.'_

"**Chief, First, I'll need the blueprint of this building, Second 2 policemen will be with me. I'll need those so I can make a plan out of it and we can execute It later on. Now those policemen have to be fast, accurate, smart, as well as strong. I don't want correspondents who whine and protest a lot and those nothing in the mission. So now what I want is that everything be given to me this afternoon. I'll need to rent a place to stay until the third day." **I said

The chief nooded and instructed some of the correspondent in the field to gather the things needed.

I look at their cooperation and I saw that it was the worst I have sawn in my entire life. There are policemen in the bench sleeping, others just looking/staring at nothing in particular. Others just have to do nothing and just stand by. If they're a force they need teamwork and cooperation.

I called the chief told him about what I observed and he reasoned with me about why his correspondents are like that. I don't know why but I don't like it they're not going to complete this mission if they don't want to finish it. Before they can even go inside, The hostage might be killed already.

I said to himI will take over of the investigation and told him to just get him the needed sources and told him to hurry. I look at the policemen and yelled at them to gather. They looked at me for 3 seconds then turned away. I looked offended by that and gritted by teeth to try and calm my nerves. I took a deep breath, pulled a handcuff and ready my body to throw the metal handcuffs.

I threw the handcuffs and it met the back head of a fat man. He turned and looked at me. He snarled and he said to me

"**You woman go back to your house and just stay there, you're not needed here."** He said, frowning.

"**But I don't wanna, And please I'm much higher than you are. In fact I can take you and lay you down on the ground by 3 seconds." **I said with confidence, I smirk at him and my eyes became excited my body relaxed and I putted myself in an attack stance.

The man offended tried to lay a punch at him, but I am faster than him and kicked him in his face. He flew and landed his back facing a concrete wall.

I turned and stared at the policemen in the field and said

"**Line up"** They did Line up as they saw how I putted a 200kg man to an unconscious state. I address them to their work with a pair, and they did. I putted my left hand at my pocket at the left side of my jacket and pulled out a pocket watch. I pushed the button and looked at the time: 11:59am. Just a minute left before the deadline of the assigned time for the chief. I look up and saw the chief coming towards me and I saw a folder with him.

"**Here it is Ms. Nagi" **The chief said, giving me the folders he has in his hands.

I opened it and scanned the blueprint as well as the policemen he want to assign with me.

I raised a delicate eyebrow and smirk… They're in for hell.

* * *

~ By night~

We were sneaking inside the building as night came, it will hide us in the shadows. We were currently in the third floor. I was giving hand signals to communicate with the other police officers. I saw them giving back a response. I nodded and I putted my hand up and let it fall meaning: attack. They did and got a handcuff sneaking at the hostage takers view and I shouted

"Get down! Put your hands in your back!" They saw me and pointed the gun, unfortunately, The officers have clicked the handcuffs so they can't move their hands from their back and that makes the mission complete. Well I'm getting sleepy so I ordered them to move and they did. We descended the stairs with the hostages free.

As we have exited the building the love ones of the hostages ran towards them and gave a hug to them. They thanked us and moved away with cheerful smiles. I turned and looked at the correspondents with me. They looked contented with faces of the that family a while ago.

"**That is what you will get whe you work together as a group, don't forget that" **I said, smilling at them.

They nooded and we parted ways.

~Hotel in Palermo~

I am so tired. I felt content to see those smiles that the family gave us.

I smiled and closed my eyes does family have always given me inspiration for I didn't havea complete family for when my father knew that my mother got pregnant he didn't want to be one so he had a relationship with another woman.

I frowned when I remember that story from my mother. _'Stupid Father'_ I thought.

I laid on top of my bed which is a queen-sized one. I thought about everything and concluded my father hates me.

"**I hate you father." **I whispered and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

And that wraps it everyone. Hope you like it.

Ciao


	7. IMPORTANT MESSAGE 2

Let's also participate in THE BLACK OUT DAY on JUNE 23organized by Zukofan2005. On that day, June 23, GTM Timing, Please don't go to this site.

DO NOT: pm, update, review, read…anything. We should do this because, hopefully, if enough people join then maybe will take us seriously.

I'm really disappointed, where's our freedom to write? This is called because it's made for fans who are either aspiring writers or people that just have a lot of time and loves to write.

SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! DON'T GO IN THIS SITE ON JUNE 23. NOT UNLESS YOU GUYS WANT THE LEMONS AND SMUT TO BE GONE!

I BEG YOU PLEASE! and yes, I copied this from ~Anello di Tempesta(gomen!)~


End file.
